


As Planned

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Day 3, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, RKOMO!Verse, attempted sex in the lab, awkward sex/doesn't go exactly as planned, but it doesn't go as they wanted it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is intent on having Tony in the lab.</p><p>Unfortunately, things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Awkward sex/things that don't go as planned
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^
> 
> Extra note: I totally forgot to post yesterday oops so this is supposed to be for yesterday.

The first thing that went wrong was that the table was too tall.

Tony had been in his lab, working on his suit, and Loki had wandered down with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Tony was actually pretty sure he should be ashamed about how quickly Loki was able to get him horny and naked and willing to fuck him against any and all surfaces in his lab.

Loki pulled himself up onto one of Tony's work tables, wrapping his long legs around Tony after he retrieved the bottle of lube he kept in the drawer of his desk in here exactly for such occasions.

Loki grinned as Tony spread the lube on his fingers and then pressed in two, spreading Loki quickly.

It didn't take long to stretch him open, and then Tony was spreading the lube on his own cock, about to press in, Loki's eyes closed in delicious anticipation, when…

"Babe, we've got a problem."

Loki's eyes opened. "What kind of problem."

Tony stretched up on his toes, cock just managing to reach up to Loki's entrance. "The table's too tall."

Loki groaned, hopping down and leading Tony insistently to one of the holo-tables, clearing all the projections with an authoritative snap of his fingers. Loki laid down on the table, bringing his knees up for Tony to thrust in. This time, it was the proper height, and Tony was just about to press in, when-

"Stark, this table is uncomfortable," Loki complained. "Somewhere else."

Tony grumbled but pulled Loki up to stand and cast his eyes around for an acceptable surface. "The wall?" he offered, pointing to a bare patch of wall beside the shelf he was using to store some of the experimental upgrades to his suit which he'd been tinkering with.

"Seems fine," Loki said, tugging Tony over and leaning against the wall, waiting for Tony to take him.

This time, they actually got as far as penetration. There were even a through thrusts involved before Loki flailed one of his arms and knocked one of Tony's gauntlets off the shelf. It clattered to the ground with a sharp metallic clang. The surprise caused Tony's thrusts to stutter, which caused him to pull out all the way by accident. Then he slipped on a small patch of oil on the ground and while Loki managed to keep from falling to the ground entirely, Tony landed squarely and painfully on his ass.

"Well, I think the mood is officially dead," he griped, looking up at Loki, who was snickering. "Can we just agree never to mention this again?"

Loki grinned and began to walk away, grabbing his pants from the floor as he went. "I make no such promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
